AquaRocket
by sassyangel15
Summary: A little drabble about Raquel and Kaldur finding something fun to do. One-Shot.


**I noticed how few stories involving Rocket are out there, and I sort of love the idea of Rocket's little crush on Kaldur when they first met. This is just a little drabble about Raquel and Kaldur finding something to do.**

* * *

><p>Raquel was walking down the hallway of the cave. She had been on this team a full week now, and loved it. Everything about this team just seemed to fit together perfectly. Zatanna and her became instant best friends, they would go shopping or to movies in Happy Harbor. M'gann told her she would teach her how to cook, not that she couldn't cook some things, but beyond spaghetti and grilled cheese she was almost lost. Artemis and Connor were her favorite sparring partners during training and in Raquel's words; Artemis was a total "BAMF". Wally and Robin could always be counted on to make her laugh, and then there was Aqualad, or Kaldur. She couldn't really get a read on him, he was nice, sort of quiet, incredibly handsome, and the leader. She would try and start conversations with him and then quickly run out of things to talk about. When they both were in the cave together it was for mission debriefs or he was busy discussing things with Batman, they were never really alone together to get to know each other. Raquel was not the type of girl to stand on the sidelines. She figured if she couldn't talk to Kaldur alone in the cave, then she would need to get him out of the cave.<p>

"Recognize Rocket B09" the computer announced as she walked into the cave. Aqualad was in the training room looking at some computer screens when she arrived.

"Where is everybody?" She asked looking around the empty room.

"School yet, M'gann has cheerleading today and Connor and Zatanna usually stick around and wait for her" Kaldur explained. "It seems you are early."

"I only had a half day of school today, and since Dakota City is like 2 time zones away, yea I guess I'm early. It's just out of habit to come here right away now" Raquel said sheepishly.

"Well make yourself at home, the others should be along in an hour or so" Kaldur said as he typed some more on the keypad.

"Well what are you doing right now?" Raquel said as she cocked her hip and rested her hand on it.

"Going over training lessons." Kaldur said with a hint of boredom in his voice.

"And as interesting as that sounds, let's do something better instead" She responded with mischief in her voice.

Kaldur let the holographic screen disappear and turned to his newest team member.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked as he slightly cocked an eyebrow.

Raquel didn't actually have anything in mind when she said that, now she was slightly panicked.

"We… could… go… to the beach!" she said quickly.

"Raquel, it is winter in Rhode Island, the beach might not be a suitable choice" Kaldur said calmly.

Raquel blushed; she didn't mean or want to sound stupid in front of Kaldur. "What about sledding?" she said trying to recover.

"I've never been sledding" Kaldur replied. "How does one sled?"

"Well how about we find out" she said as she linked her arm with his and started walking towards the kitchen.

When the duo reached the kitchen Raquel quickly started looking through all the cupboards and cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Kaldur inquired.

"Something to sled on" she said without looking up. "There these will work" she said holding up two metal baking sheets. "Come on" she said as she started walking out.

The two got outside and climbed up part of Mt. Justice.

"Ok sledding 101, a running start always makes for a better trip" she said as she started running and then jumped, landing on the cookie sheet on her stomach going head first down the hill.

"Whooooooooohooo!" she screamed all the way down. Once at the bottom she stood up and looked back at Kaldur.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come down here" she called back at him.

Kaldur looked down at the girl for a moment. Then without warning he copied Raquel's motions and whisked down the hill. Once at the bottom he stood up and looked at the girl.

"That was, fun" he said with a sort of question inflection on the end.

"Let's go again" Raquel said as she started climbing up the side of the hill again.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to write more, but it just sort of fit to end it there. Let me know what you think by leaving a review!<strong>


End file.
